Various children's books are available which provide interactive placement of pieces within the books. The books thereby provide for teaching association of stories, pictures, objects, and the like. Game boards are also provided which magnetically attract game pieces. Books, though, are inherently useable by children only when relegated to a useable size. Existing books and game boards are further restrictive with regard to chosen placement of associated pieces. Focus is on correct placement of associated pieces in a game. Focus is either on or even required in placement of pieces in existing interactive books. What is needed is a themed background platform with cooperatively themed magnetically attracted characters which interact with that theme. The characters should allow for artistic expression in removable placement, whereby no chosen placement is incorrect or rejected, anywhere on the platform.
The platform should be available in plurality of sizes and, further, in a plurality of shapes which further cooperate with the chosen theme. The present apparatus provides these features in a lightweight apparatus.